militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
38th (City of Sheffield) Signal Regiment, Royal Signals
38 Signal Regiment (Volunteers) is Territorial Army regiment in the Royal Corps of Signals in the British Army. The regiment's task is to "provide contingency communications throughout the whole of Northern England, from the Scottish Borders to the Northern Home Counties. In this role it provides direct support to 15th (North East) Brigade, the Preston-based 42nd (North West) Brigade and the Nottingham-based 49th (East) Brigade." The regiment forms part of 2 (National Communications) Signal Brigade. "The Regiment was formed as part of 13th Signal Group on 1 April 1967, from an amalgamation of three existing units based in Derby, Sheffield and Nottingham.http://www.army.mod.uk/documents/general/38_Sig_Regt_HISTORY_.pdf They were, respectively, 46th (North Midland) Signal Regiment TA, 64th Signal Regiment TA and 337th Brigade Signal Squadron. The headquarters of the new Regiment, together with Headquarter Squadron and 64th Signal Squadron, were initially established in ad-hoc accommodation in Sheffield before being eventually re-housed in purpose built premises at Manor Top in 1980. HRH The Princess Royal, Colonel in Chief of the Royal Corps of Signals, visited the Regiment in the same year. Existing TA Centres in Nottingham and Derby were used to house 87th Signal Squadron and 46th Signal Squadron respectively; the latter squadron also included a detached troop in Leicester." In 2009, the Regiment comprised four squadrons: * Headquarters Squadron (Sheffield) * 46 (City of Derby) Signal Squadron (Volunteers) (Derby) * 64 (City of Sheffield) Signal Squadron (Volunteers) Sheffield/Nottingham * 93 (East Lancashire) Signal Squadron (Volunteers) Blackburn/Manchester However, as a result of a defence review in 2009, with effect from 1 April 2010, both 46 (City of Derby) Squadron and 93 (East Lancashire) Squadrons disbanded, while 64 (City of Sheffield) Squadron gained an addition troop in Leeds. In 2010, the Regiment gain the following Squadrons * 41 (Princess Louise Kensington) Signal Squadron (Coulsdon) with C Troop located at Kingston. * 1 (RBY) Signal Squadron - Bletchley, Rugby and Banbury 41 Signal Squadron 41 (Princess Louise's Kensington) Signal Squadron (Volunteers) can trace back its history over 199 years to 1798 when the Corps of the Kensington Volunteer Association was enrolled in answer to the threat from France. The squadron's motto "Quid Nobis Ardui" meaning "Nothing is too hard for us." In 1908 Her Royal Highness the Princess Louise, Duchess of Argyll consented to the use of her name by the Regiment and thereafter became known as THE KENSINGTONS.http://www.kensingtonbattalion3624.org.uk/regimental_history.htm During the First World War, the KENSINGTONS grew in size to 3 Battalions, the 1st Battalion of the Kensingtons served in France, seeing action in Neuve Chapelle, Aubers, Somme, Arras, Ypres and Cambrai. The 2nd Battalion served in the Middle East in the Palestine campaign, seeing action in Doiran 1917, Gaza, Jerusalem and Sharon. The 3rd Battalion remained in the UK as a training unit. During the Second World War, the Kensingtons became the first TA unit to guard the Tower, including the ceremony of the Keys. It also changed its role from Infantry to Heavy Support equipped with Mortars, Medium Machine Guns and Oerlikon Anti Aircraft Guns. The 1st Kensingtons served with the British Expeditionary Force in France, and later deployed to North Africa to be part of 1st Army to prepare for the Sicilian Campaign. The 2nd Kensingtons served first in Iceland and were to see action from Normandy to Arnhem. In 1945 the Regiment became part of the Royal Corps of Signals with the Army Phantom Signal Regiment (Princess Louise's Kensington Regiment). The Regiment reformed as 41 (PLK) Signal Regiment TA in 1961 and became a trunk communications Signal Regiment with squadrons in Portsmouth, Coulsdon and Hammersmith. In 1967, with the reorganisation of the TA, 41 Signal Regiment became a Squadron of 31 Signal Regiment. The Regiment is made up of three Radio Squadrons and a HQ Squadron. Each Radio Squadron is made up of a number of Radio detachments. A detachment consists of four soldiers and are Land Rover based, to provide high mobility, although there are some detachments that use 4 tonne vehicles. Detachments can be deployed as part of a squadron or independently to other locations. HQ Squadron provides all the support elements, such as fuel and equipment, which enable the Regiment to function as well as a small number of discrete radio detachments The Squadron still retains it links with the PLK and proudly wears the Kensington badges and buttons on its uniform. The squadron was reassigned from 31 (City of London) Signal Regiment to 38 (City of Sheffield) Signal Regiment in 2010. 1 (RBY) Signal Squadron 1 (Royal Buckinghamshire Yeomany) Signal Squadron is a British Territorial Army Squadron of the Royal Corps of Signals part of 38 (City of Sheffield) Signal Regiment. The Squadron consists of 4 troops: *'Squadron Headquarters' - Located at Bletchley *'899 (Royal Buckinghamshire Yeomanry) Signal Troop' - Located at Bletchley *'805 (Queen's Own Oxfordshire Hussars) Signal Troop' - Located at Banbury *'891 (Warwickshire) Signal Troop' - Located at Rugby References External links * 38 Signal Regiment (V) - on British Army official website Category:Regiments of the Royal Corps of Signals Category:Military units and formations established in 1967